


Multi-Fandom One Shots

by MissesNefarious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fully Clothed Scott Lang, Gen, Glove Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, male reader - Freeform, top scott lang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesNefarious/pseuds/MissesNefarious
Summary: This is a collection of one shots across multiple universes. Most of them are centered around Marvel, Star Wars, and Pedro Pascal. I will be taking requests, but some will be my own ideas. Most of these are 18+ smut, so read at your own discretion. If you would like fluff, just let me know and I will make it happen!Thank you so much for reading! I hope y’all enjoy!!——Additional tags will be added according to each chapter
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader, scott lang/male reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a conversation among the Pascal Rascals (iykyk). The conversation included me talking about Mando tearing a piece of his cape off and using it as a blindfold so he can use his mouth.... enjoy 😉

Mando had brought you on as an extra hand a few months ago when you met on Tatooine. You had been working alongside Peli for years, but never felt a sense of fulfillment. From the moment you saw the Razor Crest land, you knew your life was about to change.

Mando was cold at first, but you expected nothing less from a Mandalorian. You had heard the stories and knew how ruthless they could be. However, this one was different. The child made him soft. He was protective of the little gremlin and seemed to act more like a dad than a feared bounty hunter. 

Mando had offered you a job along side him once he saw how the child seemed to be drawn to you. The warmth in your eyes as you cooed at the child made him realize he was going to be fucked. He knew forming another attachment was going to be hard for both parties in the long run, but he could never bring himself to stay away.

The three of you were currently hovering through space and enjoying a well-needed break. You were sitting on one of the crates in the cargo hold with the kid in your arms as Mando stood against the wall in front of you. His helmet was tilted towards the kid, watching as it played with your fingers. 

He suddenly walked towards the two of you and stood against your knees as he picked up the kid. Your legs instinctively opened before you could stop yourself. Mando’s visor tilted to your open legs and slowly back up to your face.

“I’m going to put him in the bunk. Stay here,” his modulated voice rasped. You nodded your head in understanding and sat up a little straighter.

Mando’s hand squeezed your knee before he walked to the bunk and set the kid in his little hammock. His touch lingered on your skin while he rocked the kid to sleep. The two of you had become more comfortable in the months you had been aboard, sharing simple touches here and there. However, the longer you were around him, the more touch-starved you were becoming. Every graze of his fingers set your body on fire and you didn’t know how much longer you would last.

Mando closed the door to the bunk and stalked towards you. Your eyes stayed locked to his visor as he settled himself between your thighs. The air became thick the moment his hands slid along your thighs to grasp your hips.

“You’re so responsive to me. All I had to do was stand close to you and your legs opened for me. Are the long days alone making you… eager?” Mando asked while his gloved thumbs rubbed circles into your hips.

Your body shuddered at the deepness of his voice, shooting straight to your core while your hands rose to settle on his pauldrons. You spoke lowly, barely whispering, “It’s been a while. My body is missing the attention it used to get.”

The boldness in your words stunned Mando for a second before his hands gripped your ass and pulled your chest flush against his, the cold beskar causing your nipples to harden. One of his hands trailed slowly up your front, grazing against your hardened bud through your shirt, stopping at your throat and squeezing the sides.

He tilted your head up and leaned in until your nose nudged his helmet. “I guess we’ll have to change that,” he groaned out as you rolled your hips into his.

Mando roughly pulled your pants and panties off in one motion, throwing them somewhere in the cargo hold. He sank to his knees, a loud clank echoing off the walls as beskar met the floor. You panicked for a second, hoping the kid didn’t wake up. The panic only lasted for a moment as you looked down and saw how Mando was staring at your exposed center.

You could see how wet you were already in the reflection of his helmet. Excitement and anticipation poured through you as you waited for what he was going to do with you. The chest piece of his armor rose quickly with every breath he took, silently inhaling the scent of your arousal.

You were not a patient person and Mando knew that, which is why he was driving you crazy. You hooked your ankle behind his neck and pulled him closer. A growl escaped from under the helmet, making you clench around nothing.

“I need you to do something, Mando… before I do it myself,” you teased as you leaned back on your palms.

Mando quickly rose back to his feet and pulled at his cape to rip a long piece off. You were confused as he stood between your legs agains and lifted the cloth in front of your eyes, tying it tightly around your head. The world around you was completely dark and you attempted to feel for the man in front of you. He laughed lightly at your struggle, the innocent noise making your heart beat faster.

“Can you see anything?” Mando asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. You rotated your head left and right before saying, “Nope. All I see is black.”

The sound of something being set against the crate beside you made your ears perk up. Mando’s now bare hands cradled the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. Hot breath fanned over your lips, making you flinch back in realization that his helmet was off. “Don’t run away now, mesh’la. I’m just getting started.” His voice was just as deep as it was through the modulator and it thrilled you just as much. 

Mando’s lips smashed against yours in a heated kiss, teeth clashing as you chased the taste of each other. You fingers tangled in his hair, memorizing the way it curled at the ends He brought one hand down to cup your mound, sliding a single finger between your folds. A gasp escaped your lips, giving Mando the perfect chance to explore your mouth with his tongue. As his tongue moved against your own, he eased his thick finger into your wet heat, groaning in shock at how tight you were.

He pulled back and pressed his lips against your neck, nibbling at the soft skin as he fucked his finger into you. After you adjusted quickly, he added another digit, the stretch of his fingers making you bite your lip to stifle your moans. Mando kissed behind your ear, letting you hear his heavy breathing.

“You’re so fucking tight, mesh’la. I need to taste you… please let me taste you,” Mando begged in your ear, his voice strained as his fingers curled against your g-spot.

“Mando Please- fuck- please do anything. I need you,” you moaned out as you felt the familiar coil tightening in your stomach. Mando continued to thrust his fingers into you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. As you started to tighten around him, he pulled away, your chest heaving as you fall back down from your almost release.

You didn’t relax for long before Mando’s tongue was licking up your folds, curling at the end to collect all of your arousal. His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking gently at the bundle of nerves. Your head tilted back as your fingers gripped the hair at his scalp, the rough tugging making Mando groan in pleasure, sending vibrations to your clit.

“Stars Mando… I’m so close,” you said breathlessly. Mando picked up his pace, bringing his fingers back to your dripping center and fucking them into your g-spot. His mouth alternated between sucking and flicking against your clit, drawing you closer to your release. This time, however, he didn’t stop before you reached your climax. He mouthed at your pussy like a starved man, fingering you like he had trained his entire life for this.

Mando pull his mouth off for a second, lingering them against your clit as he demanded, “Cum for me. I want to see you dripping down my hand so I can taste all of you.”

Your walls fluttered around his fingers as you came, covering your mouth with your hand so you don’t wake the kid. Mando’s tongue continued to run along your folds, drinking every drop of your release. “Mmm I could eat you for every fucking meal… taste so sweet,” Mando moaned out. You were barely able to breathe, using every bit of strength to say, “Mando.. I need you inside me. I need you to- oh shit- need you to fuck me.”

Your legs shook as your pussy became too sensitive to his assault. He gave your clit one last flick before standing to his feet and pulling you so your ass was practically hanging off the edge of the crate. He pulled the waistband of his flight pants down and gripped your hips, grinding his cock against your center, smearing the remnants of your orgasm along his length.

“I’ll give you anything you want, mesh’la. Use that pretty mouth of yours and tell me what you want.”

The moan that escaped your lips echoed throughout the cargo hold, making you tense up as you waited for the inevitable cry from the child. Mando’s laugh fanned over your lips as he brushed a stray strand of your hand behind your ear, “The bunk is pretty noise cancelling. The kid will barely hear a thing, so you can scream my name as loud as you want.”

Your thighs clenched around him, making his cock push harder against you. You blindly reached for his neck, pulling his lips down to yours, tugging his bottom lip between your teeth. Mando growled as he slowly eased the tip of his cock into your entrance.

The both of you moaned simultaneously at the feeling, the months of pent up sexual tension breaking like glass. You could feel how his fingers were going to leaves bruises from how hard he was gripping your hips and that only heightened your excitement.

Mando moaned as he pushed further inside you, “Oh my gods.. you’re so fucking tight.”

Your nails dug into his scalp as you winced at the intrusion. Once he filled you completely, he gave you a minute to adjust, his cock throbbing against your walls. His lips trailed down your neck while his thumbs rubbed soft circles into your lower stomach to help you relax. You thought his fingers were thick, but his cock stretched you out more than any other. When you started to feel comfortable, you rolled your hips to let him know it was okay to move.

He wasted no time, pulling out until you were almost completely empty and slamming back in. Your eyes rolled black in ecstasy as you gripped his pauldrons to steady yourself. Mando began ruthlessly pounding into you, one hand sliding up your scalp and tugging your head back. His lips sucked at your exposed neck while his hip met yours in a steady rhythm. 

“Gods- fuck yes.. harder Mando..” you desperately moaned out.

His free hand grabbed under your knee and pulled your leg to wrap around his waist, driving his hips upwards with every thrust. The new angle had you seeing stars as his cock pressed into your g-spot every time. You knew you weren’t going to last long, already clenching around him while you desperately gripped at every surface of him.

“I can feel you gripping me. Let go, mesh’la. Cum all over my cock,” Mando said between thrusts.

His words triggered your climax, your pussy squeezing his cock as your foot pressed into his ass to push him deeper. The lack of sight intensified your orgasm, making you scream out for him, “Fuck Mando! Oh my gods.. fucking hell-“

You were cut off as Mando wrapped his hand around your throat and continued to slam into you. His mouth was ghosting along your ear, letting every moan and obscurity be heard. “One more, princess. I know you have one more in you. I won’t stop until you cover my cock with your cum.”

Since you had barely any time to recover, you could already feel yourself getting close again. The hand that was under your knee slid along your thigh before his thumb rubbed at your clit. You buried your face in his neck, biting down to keep from screaming. You knew the kid wouldn’t wake up, but you were still too scared to take the risk.

The hand around your throat pulled you face from his neck, capturing your lips in a sloppy kiss as the world around you seemed to shatter. Your body convulsed as you experienced your third orgasm. Waves of pleasure washed over you as your walls clenched tighter around him than ever.

Mando’s hips stuttered before completely stilling, his cock pulsing as he filled you with his warm cum. His lips hovered over your own, ragged breaths mixing together in lust. He lazily thumbed at your clit to help you ride through your orgasm.

Mando kissed your cheek and forehead as he whispered, “Such a good girl.. so good for me.”

The two of you sat in silence, sweat making your thin tank top cling to your chest. When you finally caught your breath, you placed your hands on the sides of his face, memorizing his features before he would be confined to his helmet again. His face was littered with patchy hair, his jaw strong under your finger tips. You felt the corners of his lips curl as he smiled which made your heart flutter.

He placed a lingering kiss on your lips before pulling out of you slowly. You hissed at the sudden emptiness, feeling his cum leak out of you. Mando took a step back and tucked himself back into his pants. He reached a finger out, making you flinch as he collected the mixture of both your releases on his finger. His free hand tilted your chin upwards and slid his coated finger between your lips. You greedily sucked on his finger like you had been starving for days.

“Mmm.. good girl,” Mando groaned.

When you had sucked his finger clean, he reluctantly pulled his finger out and grabbed his helmet. He gave you one last kiss before putting his helmet on and untying the cloth over your eyes. The bright light made you wince at first until your vision cleared. Mando had disappeared into the ‘fresher, returning moments later with a wet rag.

His still gloveless hands spread your legs even further and gently cleaned you off. Your eyes were trained on his visor, trying to gauge how he was feeling. When you were bare of his cum, he sat the rag down beside you and cradled your face in his hands.

“Stop thinking so hard, mesh’la. Next time I’ll fuck this mouth of yours so hard you won’t be able to think afterwards.”

You blushed and pressed your forehead against his helmet, “So there’s going to be a next time?”

Mando huffed out a small laugh and lightly smacked your ass, “As long as you want it. Just say the word and I’ll give you whatever you need.”

You gave him a smirk as thoughts for the future filled your mind. You were going to have fun with this…


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pedro have been dating for over a year and were enjoying your time living together. This morning, Pedro decides to wake up and make you pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my beloved Rascals and features a very domestic Pedro 💜
> 
> Word Count: 1,192

You woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes, a smile immediately forming on your face. Clothes were scattered around the bedroom from the night before, so you grabbed Pedro’s shirt and boxers and pulled them on, engulfing yourself in the scent of him. You walked quietly down the stairs and stopped once you saw Pedro in the kitchen.

He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants with a baby yoda apron you had bought him as a joke. Elvis Presley’s “(You’re The) Devil in Disguise” was playing through the kitchen speaker, his hips swaying to the beat. You leaned against the doorframe and watched as he attempted to flip the chocolate chip pancakes. The man was not a chef, but he tried his best.

“Oh shit!” He cursed as a half-done pancake fell sloppily off the spatula. You tried to hide your laugh, but failed miserably as Pedro looked over his shoulder in shock.

“Umm.. you didn’t see that,” Pedro said before turning back to back the food.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you joked as you walked towards him. The way his back muscles moved as he flipped the pancakes put you in a trance. You placed your hands on his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck before moving your hands down his back and around his waist. Your fingertips snuck under the apron and lightly ran across his stomach.

You could feel his abdomen tense up before he put the spatula down and turned around in your arms. He walked the two of you to the island, sliding his hands on your hips to pick you up and set you on the counter. Hands trailed up your thighs as he settled between them and whispered, “I’m pretty sure this song is about you.” You furrowed your brows in confusion, waiting for more of an explanation.

He laughed at your confusion and grabbed a grape out of the bowl of fruit he made. He slid the fruit between your lips as he explained, “Well, sweet thing, you look like an angel, you walk like an angel, and you talk like an angel…” he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you as close as possible, “but you’re just a little devil in disguise.”

He licked his lips before pressing them against your own, his tongue invading your mouth to taste your own. Your lips molded perfectly together in a sensual, passionate kiss. Your hands tangled in his hair as your tongue slowly danced with his. You could feel his heart pounding against yours and you were sure he could feel your own going crazy.

He reluctantly pulled away and whispered, “Why do I eat fruit when you taste just as good? Now be good and keep your hands to yourself.”

You blushed at the compliment and buried your face in his neck as you promised to be good. He placed kisses all over the side of your neck before stepping away and turning back to the food. Luckily, he didn’t burn any of the pancakes. You slid off the island and grabbed the bowl of fruit, setting it closer to the bar stools you ate at (because who actually uses a dining table?).

You stepped past Pedro, running a hand along his lower back out of instinct. He smacked your ass with the spatula, a loud smack echoing off the walls. You turned around and feigned shock while he gave you a cheeky smirk and continued cooking. He knew how affectionate you were, so he was enjoying torturing you for a bit.

You poured Pedro a cup of coffee he had brewed earlier and a cup of juice for yourself. After setting the two drinks in front of the stools, you searched through his playlist and played “nasty” by Ariana Grande. If he was going to play this game, you were going to play harder. You sat on the island where he put you earlier and grabbed a strawberry. Pedro turned around at the change of music and raised an eyebrow in question. You simply shrugged your shoulders and slowly slid the strawberry in your mouth.

You hollowed your cheeks, sucking lightly on the fruit. You bit down slowly and moaned in delight. Pedro’s eyes darkened as he watched the show you were putting on for him. You set the stem on your empty plate and licked your fingers clean. He huffed in frustration, “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.”

You gave him your best innocent eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just hungry.”

Pedro shook his head and turned back to the stove, putting the last pancakes on a plate and turning it off. He kept eye contact with you as he untied his apron and pulled it over his head. Your eyes roamed over his body, admiring every inch of his beautifully tan skin.

He put the pancakes on each plate in front of the stools and sat in his chair. When you went to sit in your own chair, Pedro pulled you into lap and wrapped his arms around your waist. He buried his face in your neck and inhaled the scent of you.

“I love you, sweet thing. Waking up with you beside me is the best feeling in the world,” Pedro spoke against your ear.

Your turned your body towards him and cupped his face in your hands. The way he stared at you made you feel like you were the most beautiful person in the world. He always made sure to make you feel loved, no matter how shitty the day was. There was no one else in the world you would want to be with.

“I love you too. I couldn’t imagine my life any other way,” you said. You pulled him in for a short kiss and moved to sit in your own seat. That only made Pedro tighten his arms around you and whine about not wanting you to leave.

“I need to eat, Pedro,” you scolded.

“You can eat right here with me,” Pedro reasoned.

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t resist the chance to be close to him. The two of you ate in comfortable silence and enjoyed your peaceful time together. The sun was shining through the windows, warmth covering your bodies. His chest pressed into you with every breath he took and you could only describe the feeling as home. Pedro was your home.

When the two of you finished eating, you quickly gathered the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. As you were bent over, Pedro grabbed your hips and ground himself against your ass. You closed the dishwasher and stood up, leaning your head back on his shoulder.

“I thought I was supposed to keep my hands to myself?” You asked teasingly.

Pedro turned you around and threw you over his shoulder, “We finished eating, so now I need my desert.”

Your laugh echoed through the house as he brought you up the stairs. Looks like your day was going to be spent in bed.


	3. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes from an anonymous request by one of my lovely readers! I have been distracted by my Mando fic recently, but wanted to make sure I did get this out for you!
> 
> Request:  
> Top Scott Lang/Male Reader
> 
> “Scott never had kinks, but the idea of playing the hero to fuck his boyfriend was amazing.”
> 
> Word Count: 1,939

You never even heard the door open. You were just cleaning up in the kitchen when a firm body pressed itself against your back. Instincts kicked in and you quickly grabbed the first thing you could reach and turned around to swing. However, a hand wrapped around your wrist before you could make contact.

“A whisk… really?” Scott asked in amusement.

You exhaled a shaky breath and pushed him back by his chest, “Give a man a warning before you go grabbing someone.”

Scott raised his hands in defeat before pulling you closer by your hips, “I’m sorry, baby. I was just excited to see you and wanted to get here as fast as possible. Ant-thony is very helpful sometimes.”

You shook your head and dropped the whisk on the counter, wrapping your hands around his neck, “I’m always here. Why did you need to see me so badly?”

Scott’s face burned red as he prepared to reveal something that has been festering in his mind. “I uh.. I want to try something. We don’t have to, but I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s a.. kink, I guess.”

The shock was evident on your face. Scott had never been one for kinks. The sex between the two of you was always amazing, but he never wanted anything more. There were no hidden desires. You could feel your cock twitch in your pants in anticipation.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked in a low voice, barely able to keep your composure.

Scott pulled your body flush against his own and tugged your bottom lip between his teeth. You could feel his hardening cock press against you through his suit, making you groan into the kiss. His tongue darted into your mouth, eager to taste every bit of you he could.

Reluctantly, Scott pulled away with heavy breaths. “I want you to hide anywhere in this house. Act like you’ve been kidnapped and can’t make a single noise. You have ten minutes until I come and save you.”

With that, he shrunk down in size and flew away on Ant-thony. The adrenaline coursing through your body had you sprinting through the house, trying to find the best hiding spot you could. You thought back to the other day when Luis brought in a safe he had gotten at a storage auction. Scott had no problem opening it up, so you knew he would be able to do it again.

Luckily, the safe was fairly large and you could easily fit into it. You turned the lock before stepping inside and shutting the door. Scott would be coming in any minute now and you could barely contain your excitement. Your cock was throbbing in your pants and you desperately hoped Scott could find you quickly. You pressed your hand over your straining bulge, trying to find some relief. You froze as footsteps creaked across the floor upstairs.

“Baby?! Where are you?!”

You almost called out to him before remembering you weren’t supposed to make any noise. You bit your lip to try and keep quiet as the footsteps grew distant, disappearing into upstairs.

“C’mon baby.. let me know you’re okay! Help me find you!”

His yells were urgent, as if you had truly been kidnapped. His footsteps became more prominent again, echoing against the walls as he bounded down the stairs to the basement.

“I need you to talk to me ba-... that wasn’t closed before.”

You smiled behind the steel door, knowing it wouldn’t have taken long for Scott to find you. He walked up to the safe and softly knocked, “Talk to me, baby. Do I need to open this safe?” Not sure if you’re allowed to talk, you knock back to him in hopes he could hear you.

“There you are. Give me a second to crack this open and you’ll be safe.”

You could hear the smile in his voice, making your heart swell at the knowledge that this was making him so happy. He made quick work of the lock, having already done it before, and threw the door open. His helmet was tossed to the side the second he saw you and pulled you in for a bruising kiss.

You pulled away and whispered, “I knew you’d find me.”

Scott softly pressed his lips to your nose, “I’ll always save you.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs, making his way to the couch and sitting in the center. His hands travelled up the back of your thighs, squeezing the soft flesh of your ass as he placed a single kiss on your growing erection.

He looked up at you, his eyes filled with desire, “Take off your clothes. I want to see all of you.”

You quickly discarded your clothes and crawled into Scott’s lap. You tried to reach for the zipper of his suit, but he yanked your hands away. “We don’t have time for that. I’m still on the job,” he teased with a wink.

Scott wrapped a gloved hand around your cock, brushing his thumb across the sensitive head and making you shudder. He smeared your precum along your shaft and softly stroked along your length. The excitement from the role play had Scott aching in his suit, firm and throbbing against your ass.

With his other hand, he gripped your ass and began tugging your body against his. He matched his motions along your cock with the roll of your hips, creating a rhythm that drove both of you crazy.

“You were such a good boy for me. Didn’t make a single noise… _fuck_ … I’m gonna’ treat you real good, baby,” Scott praised you, his eyes trained on the lustful haze in your eyes.

You buried your head in his neck, releasing choked moans in his ear. Scott was always so vocal during sex, and you were sure there was nothing more stimulating in the world. The way he made you feel so loved and cared for made you love him even more.

The slick sound of his glove stroking perfectly along your length filled the room, making you roll your hips faster, desperate to make him cum with you. Scott was leaning his head back with his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth gaped open as soft grunts escaped his lips.

“ _Fuck_.. Scott I’m close.. _please_ …”

Scott’s eyes shot open at your pleas, his head darting forward to capture your lips in a searing kiss. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but the desire behind it had your balls tensing up. You came with a grunt against his lips, covering his suit and your stomach. Scott’s hand on your ass squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise as his hips lifted off the couch, leaving a mess in his suit that he would deal with later.

Scott brought his fingers to his suit, wiping your cum off and rubbing it around his fingers. You buried your face back in his neck when you felt his fingers rub around your puckered hole. “I think you deserve more, baby. What do you think?” He asked as he slid a single finger into you.

You arched your back, trying desperately to feel him deeper. “ _Please… more…_ ” you begged in his ear. He slowly dragged his finger from your heat, adding a second as he pushed back in. He set a slow pace, bringing you close to the edge, but not enough to take you over.

You felt your cock stir back to life, already leaking precum all over his suit. When his fingers found your prostate, he continuously rubbed against it, making you a moaning mess above him.

“I know baby.. I want you to cum one more time for me before I fuck you. Can you do that for me?” Scott asked as he pressed kisses along your neck.

You simply nodded, not trusting your voice. He wasn’t even touching your cock, but with the way he was brushing against your prostate, it didn’t even matter. You rocked back, practically fucking your self on his fingers. You were close again, and Scott could feel it. You were pulsing around his finger and throbbing against his front.

Scott used his other hand to spread your cheek, pounding his fingers into you. “C’mon baby… cum for me and I’ll give you my cock… cum for me.”

You whined in his ear as your cock bobbed between your bodies, your cum painting his suit. It was going to be a bitch to clean, but Scott couldn’t give less of a fuck if he tried. You looked so gorgeous all dazed and spent above him. His own cock was desperate to feel you, and he couldn’t hold out any longer.

Scott lifted you both up and laid you on the couch below him. You couldn’t lie, your legs appreciated the break. He began to unzip his suit, silently cringing at the way it stuck to his lower body. 

“What if someone is in trouble? Are you going to save them naked?” You teasingly asked.

Scott gave you a smirk as he finally pulled his legs out of the suit, “They can just call the Avengers.”

You both shared a laugh as he settled between your legs. His eyes roamed over your body, in awe of the way the sun shone through the window and reflected off your sweat covered body. It was truly a sight to see and Scott felt like the luckiest man in the world. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, pulling one of your legs around his hip as he slid perfectly inside you.

“You always take my cock so well,” Scott whispered against your lips.

He thrusted slowly, taking his time since you had already came twice. You were twitching below him. Sure, you had times where Scott made you cum multiple times, but there was alway a break in between. You weren’t used to back-to-back orgasms. You seemed to be constantly clenching around his cock, making his own orgasm approach even faster.

You weren’t sure how you could continue to get hard after two orgasms, but sure enough you were already throbbing intensely. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes and streamed down your face. Scott was worried that he might have been hurting you, but the way your heel was digging into his lower back to try and push him deeper told him another story.

“One more time baby… give me one more.”

Scott picked up his pace and slammed his hips against your ass. You were drowning in the sensation and could barely keep your eyes open. The world around you went fuzzy as you experienced your third orgasm of the day, your eyes rolling in the back of your head.

The way you clenched tightly around his cock made Scott’s body tense as he filled you full of his cum. He could feel it leaking out as he rode out his high, dripping onto the couch cushions below them.

Scott collapsed on top of you and wrapped his arms around your waist, “Thank you for this. I was scared you were going to think it was weird.”

Your chest rumbled in soft laughter below his head as you rubbed down his back, “Scott, you do and say many weird things every day. This was not one of them. I’m happy you told me… it was exciting.”

Scott lifted his head and gave you a smile, “I love you so much.”

You ran your fingers through his hair and gave him a soft kiss, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else would like to request a story, I would love to fulfill your fantasies! Just let me know in the comments!💜

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests just leave them in the comments 💙


End file.
